Dopa (chemically 3,4-dihydroxy phenyl alanine) has been known for many years to be an intermediate in the biological pathway from tyrosine to epinephrine. Quite recently, L-Dopa, the L-enantiomorph of the racemate Dopa, has been found to be a remarkably effective therapeutic agent in the treatment of Parkinson's Disease. Until this finding, sufferers of Parkinson's Disease relied only upon hit or miss symptomatic drug therapy or on surgical procedures in the hope of relief from the effects of their affliction. Unfortunately, neither symptomatic drug therapy nor surgical procedures generally resulted in more than a temporary retardation from the effects of this serious malady. The art has long recognized the pressing need for a medicament which would serve to control this chronic disease. The recent finding that L-Dopa is effective in the treatment of Parkinson's Disease has buoyed the hope of many. However, good quality L-Dopa is not available except in the most minor amounts because quality L-Dopa is difficult to prepare by prior art techniques. Because of the paucity of good quality L-Dopa, even those in the most pressing need have had difficulty obtaining it. It is evident that the supply of L-Dopa must be dramatically increased.